universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
CD-i Zelda
Entrance Zelda's Awakening Zelda is seen on the battlefield sleeping and them wakes up to fight. Special Attacks Neutral B - Triforce of Wisdom Zelda places the Triforce as a trap. Unlike her father, anyone who touches it takes damage, and it can also absorb projectiles and traps. If the triforce absorbs 5 things, it will explode, releasing everything. The triforce can be thrown like an item. It also explodes after creating another Triforce. Side B - The Shroud Zelda drops a green cloak next to her. Anyone who touches it will get trapped under the cloak and paralyzed. The opponent trapped under it will recieve more damage than usual. To get rid of it, you just simply move back and forth. It serves as a good move because you can troll the opponents who are in mid air, paralyzing them. Up B - Flute Zelda plays her flute, which stuns any opponent in a small radius of her for 1% damage. The opponents that are hit in mid air are paralysed during more time. If it's used in the air, she plays downwards and elevates a little higher up, working as a recovery move. Down B - Lair's Light Zelda gets out a lantern and has limited movement while it's out. The lantern itself damages anyone who touces it. It also burns items that opponents throw at her, and they then turn into flame traps. It goes out after a few seconds. During that, you cannot burn opponents, but it can be thrown like an item. You can throw it when the fire's not out as well. Final Smash - The Wand of Gamelon Zelda takes out The Wand of Gamelon, and quickly chains up her opponents, which gives them 70% damage. The opponents can't move because of the chains, but they can do single jumps, so Zelda can hit her opponents easier. By pressing B, she will use the wand to levitate opponents. Moving the analog stick in a direction while she's levitating an opponent makes her throw him/her in that direction. After few seconds, the chains will dissapear. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Hey!" KOSFX2: "Huh!" Star KOSFX: "FAAAATHEEEER!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh..." Taunts Up: "Really?" Sd: "Stop looking at yourself!" Dn: "You've got to be kidding!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *chuckles* "Nothing, we were just about to have a feast." 2. "Got him!" 3. "Good!" 4. (w/ King Harkinian) both of them laugh Failure/Clap: Her hands are over her face Character Description Zelda is the daughter of the King of Hyrule and therefore the princess of the kingdom of Hyrule. She worries about her father thus constantly seeking Impa for guidance. She is in no way related to the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- Slashes with her sword *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Throws forwards *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Icon The Triforce Victory Music Victory Theme (Zelda Series) (SSBB) Kirby Hat Zelda's blonde and long hair When Chosen "Good!" Stage Ipo's Liblary Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * Trivia *She was originally going to be made in Lawl X after her stullhouette on the roster and debut on GWDLGE&H's KO attack, along with Oggy and Alex Mercer. However, she was later moved to Smash Bros. Lawl Nova due to unknown reason. Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-I Category:CD-I Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Female Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Sword Wielders Category:Smart Character Category:Blonde Category:Hylian Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:YouTube Poop Category:The King's Epic Adventure Category:TKEAxTFS Category:The King Wants Cheeseburgers Series Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Sexy Characters Category:AVGN Reviewed Category:The Link & King Show Category:Part of The YTP Civil War Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Scrapped Lawl X characters Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters